<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Majesty (Showki/Hyungwonho) by hawon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028717">His Majesty (Showki/Hyungwonho)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawon/pseuds/hawon'>hawon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monbebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, F/M, Historical, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Rescue, Showki, mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawon/pseuds/hawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Kihyun a forlorn young man who wields unnatural abilities meets Sohn Hyunwoo— a young man who wants nothing but the greater good of his people. Can these two fight their ways alongside their trusted friends to get rid of a plague?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the vast lands of prosperous clans, there was one who stood out the most. This affluent clan was not a fit to the norm. All of the other clans would use swords—violence to grasp their desires. Yet, this clan chose words. They'd talk it out, make deals with the enemy and with a snap of a finger, the enemy were on their palms. </p><p>........Brains over Blood</p><p>"His Majesty! His Majesty!" A servant yelled in an extreme excitement. Running through the multiple doors leading to that one particular room.</p><p>Upon reaching, the servant almost fainted on his knees as he huffed for air. "His Majesty!" he said between breathes. </p><p>Indifferent from the servant, his Majesty's eyes were glued on the shelves that were full of books of multiple sorts. </p><p>Mumbling, "Say, have you seen the book of —" he paused as his eyes landed on the man servant, finally noticing the sudden change of air "oh my, is something wrong?" </p><p>Breathing deeply, his eyes glittered with delight, "Her Majesty...she's, she's on labor!"</p><p>"What?!'<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"Where's that fucking husband of mine!" A screeching voice erupted throughout the large space. Multiple ladies were on her side, carrying things that'd help smoothen the labor. </p><p>"That motherfucker! Where is he when I need him!" Another yell escaped from her mouth as she gripped on whatsoever her hand could land on. </p><p>"Deep breaths Her Majesty! Take deep breaths!" the woman in charge chanted as sweat poured down from her forehead. </p><p>"Yeobu!" the man in question sprinted to his wife, holding her hand immediately, "yeobu, are you alright? Does anything hurt?!"</p><p>"There's a fucking baby coming out of me you fucker! Argh!" She tried pushing with all her might as she gripped on her husband's hand until both of their fingers turned white "and you think nothing would hurt?!" She continued.</p><p>"Mian, mian!" He apologized as he gave her a kiss on her forehead for reassurance. "you'll do good" he chanted</p><p>"I..I can see the baby!"</p><p>Hearing her words, everybody sighed in relief specially the couple. His Majesty swept his wife's hair as he let her hold his hand tighter than ever.</p><p>"just a little more push!" </p><p>Gritting her teeth, she poured every ounce of her strength on her lower body. Hands still tightly on her husband. Her body was begging to stop from working. </p><p>"Aaargghh!!!" she pushed </p><p>Giving her strength, a loud cry was heard. It was music to their ears. Loud cheers and claps from the maidens came after. His majesty could only sigh as almost fell on his knees a second after hearing his child's crying roar. </p><p>"Yeobu, you did it" he mumbled as a tear of joy slowly trickle down on his face, mixing in with his sweat of nervousness.</p><p>His wife could only nod. Too weak to even mumble incomprehensible words. Her lips were as pale as sheets. All of her colors were drained. And yet, her eyes harbour much love that of as a woman, a mother could bare.</p><p>Sniffing, His Majesty scooted towards the lady in charge who for some reason kept quiet. "May I see my child?"</p><p>"His...His Majesty" she mumbled, her eyes trembled with her lips. Her face held questions that made the couple feel a churn on their stomach.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem? Is my second child also a boy? A girl?" </p><p>Upon hearing the question, the lady answered immediately, almost as if she was in a hurry. "It's a girl..a healthy looking girl..has ten fingers and ten toes but.."</p><p>With her pause, worry washed away the couple's happiness. A frown immediately formed. Before they could ask, the lady held the baby who was already wrap with the finest silk, her umbilical cord already cut. </p><p>Walking slowly to his child, he discovered that she was different. </p><p>Her hair that was supposed to be dark as the night sky and eyes that were supposed to be brown that should've held wonders were now blonde and her eyes...her eyes were bloody red.</p><p>Both of them gulped as they saw their daughter. Confusion started to show. </p><p>"What...?"  The maidens mumbled as they looked at the child.</p><p>Silence engulf the whole room except for the cries of the newly born child. Everybody stopped moving. Eyes were glued on the child.</p><p>"No" her Majesty spoke "why are you all acting as if  you saw some monster? She's beautiful. She's my daughter" she sternly pressed. </p><p>Smilling gently at his wife, his majesty nodded as he slowly carried his daughter who for some reason stop crying the moment she felt that she was in her father's gentle arms.</p><p>"she's a beauty, just like you" he directed his gaze towards his wife "despite her physical appearance, she is still my child" he announced at the maidens who stop gossiping </p><p>"So we're going to treat her as one"</p><p>                          ⸙ ══════◄•• -- ••►══════ ⸙ </p><p> </p><p>Eighteen years had passed since their daughter, A-yeong was born. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her elbow. Jumping with the rhythm of her evey steps. Her eyes were as red as the beautiful rose in her favourite book. She grew up into a beautiful maiden like in every fairy tale. </p><p>"A-yeong~" </p><p>Her ears tingled at the sound of her name being sang. She knew this voice. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned on her heels, "Oppa?"</p><p>"Ah, my dongsaeng!" he cried as he jumped towards his sister just to give him a bear hug. Yet, she dodged her brother's affection by simply backing up a step. "I'm sorry but you reek of sweat" </p><p>A grunt escaped from his lips. Dissatisfaction showed on his eyes. "Ah, mian. Just finished sparring with Aruem" he whispered, smelling his armpits. </p><p>"So, where are you going?" He asked as he noticed his sister's direction. </p><p>"Just..gonna buy some bread?" she lied, rather obviously. "Yah" Her brother chuckled. "Going to buy bread or playing around with the guys again?"</p><p>Escaping her brother's question, she simply turned on her heels. Walking back to the direction she took before. </p><p>"Beats me" </p><p>⸙ ══════◄•• -☾︎☀︎︎☽︎- ••►══════ ⸙ </p><p>"Yah! You scared me" Junhoo shrieked out of his chair. Eyeing the smaller lady in front of him. "How long were you standing there!" </p><p>"Just about a minute..or so" </p><p>Shrugging, he scooted over on his seat to give space for his newly arrived companion. "Why didn't you wear your hat?" He asked. Staring at her hair. </p><p>"forgot" </p><p>"How can you forget something like that? You're gathering too much attention again. They'll start the "Her Highness is now a couple with the Bread Kid" gossip again Ayeong-nim" he said in one breath. Yet, he only notice too late how his voice came out rather disruptive. </p><p>"Ah, Mian. I didn't-</p><p>"don't worry. I'm not really bothered. I know you meant no harm" </p><p>Junhoo sighed eyeing the emotionless girl. Silently, he glanced over her direction. She really did grow up looking like her late mother. She was the exact replica of her. </p><p>Yet, unlike her mother, A-yeong was an emotionless girl. She wouldn't cry nor laugh. Her dark red eyes would always harbour darkness. She would plaster a small smile. Yes, she looked happy because of it, but Junhoo wasn't sure if she really was. </p><p>"Why are you here exactly?" He asked, waking up from his thoughts.</p><p>"Hyunsik-ssi is at the mansion right now.." she answered with her usual tone as she gaze outside the small bakery shop upon the villagers who were either retreating back to their homes or going to their working places. </p><p>"Hyunsik-ssi?..who?" He muttered as questions soared through his mind...it's a new name. He never heard his name before. He was sure that he wasn't from the village. By now, everyone knew each other.</p><p>"He's from a big clan outside our village." A-yeong answered.</p><p>"..so?"</p><p>"He's the same age group from us and Seojoon"</p><p>"..is he your new friend or something?"</p><p>Shaking her head, she locked her eyes onto his. "..I don't really know our relationship either"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Ayeong slightly pouted as she fiddled with her hair. "..well to start off, his father wanted to reconcile with us"</p><p>"...and?"</p><p>"And in order to do that he wants us to marry each other"</p><p>Her words didn't quite struck him immediately. It was like something rung into his ear that made Ayeong's words inaudible. His mouth went dryer immediately. </p><p>"..what do you mean?" He asked as he played with his voice. "M-marry?"</p><p>"Hn." she agreed nonchalantly. </p><p>"Wait. This seemed to be going too fast"</p><p>He gulped as he eyes her. "Didn't Hyung-nim just married a year ago?"</p><p>"...he did but my father fears that-</p><p>" Ayeong-nim don't tell me His Majesty plans to agree" he spoke up, voice slowly going louder. "Of course not. Father wouldn't do such thing but..I really think it's also for the best" </p><p>Hearing her words, something churned in the pit of his stomach. Was it annoyance? Jealousy? Anger? Or all of the three? Maybe it was. Or else, he couldn't explain the total hatred that he felt with the thought of living a life with Ayeong being with someone.</p><p>He wants to be someone's someone. He want to be Ayeong's someone. </p><p>He knew that he like her. Dearly. The first time that he saw her walk towards him when him and his mother went to the palace to deliver pastries for the workers was the beginning of it all. </p><p>But, he knew his place. He knew that A-yeong needs someone with the same level as her. Besides, a girl as emotionless as her wouldn't know what feelings and affection for someone who you wanted to be with forever. </p><p>"..are you really serious? Don't you want be with someone who you love?" Junho spat. Only to be answered with a disagreement. "..I do. But you know me. I'm cursed. I don't feel those.... father and Oppa wouldn't tell me but I really AM cursed. Ever since I was born, catastrophes suddenly appeared. Mother...died. We succumb into droughts, unknown diseases suddenly-</p><p>"Ayeong-nim"</p><p>"- so marrying someone just to rise our village from poverty is something positive" she finished. " I wouldn't care about happiness...I guess in some way, my happiness is village's smiles and laughs."</p><p>Junhoo was tongue tied. He didn't know how to stop her. How could he? What even should he say to her? To stop her plans and just be with him instead? He wished. </p><p>He wished that he could. But..he was a coward of his own feelings. So, as mich as he hated the fact. Jaejoon slowly nodded away. With his dry lips he mumbled, "Does His Majesty and Hyung-nim know about this fact?" </p><p>That's right, maybe His Majesty and Hyung-nim were his last chance of changing Ayeong's future. If only they'd deeply declined with his her decision and maybe by some time he'd stretch out from his cowardly self. And finally blubber out his affection towards Ayeong. </p><p>"They didn't"</p><p>"They didn't?!" He asked rather aggressively fast. </p><p>"At least not yet" </p><p>And with her words that shocked him lighting, Jaejoon knew that Ayeong was serious about her decision. No one can stop her if her own family can't. </p><p> </p><p>................</p><p> </p><p>Ayeong and Junhoo kept quiet as they sipped in their morning tea. It was still morning and the moon just waved it's goodbye and yet merchants are already bustling on the streets. The sounds of the men and women was like the norm as they walk through the endless stalls.</p><p>It was peaceful. But that was soon proven wrong when a young man, no older than 18 entered Junhoo's bakery shop like it was no one's business.</p><p>"LOOK WHO ARRIVED!" The young man stretched his arms up high. His smile seemed to reach his ears. His aura battled with the sunshine.</p><p>"Yo-han?" Ayeong utters. Seeing her childhood friend barge indifferently. "You've arrived?"</p><p>"Uhuh, good to see you again Princess! It's been 2? 3 weeks?" He asks. Shoving Junhoo a bag filled with such things that couldn't be found in their village. </p><p>"And what it this?" </p><p>He asks as he tried to push the narrative of A-yeong's wedding that had been camping inside of his head since she brought up the news 2 days ago. It was something that he couldn't bear to think of. Yet, it never went away. He kept giving himself more chores than he normally did. But it never did helped him. </p><p>"Ah, souvenirs of course!" Yo-Han smiled. His nose crunching in the process. "The mission was a success Princess!" he adverts his attention towards the quiet girl who stood beside them. </p><p>"That's good to hear" she smiled. "but were you hurt?" </p><p>"Nah, It's just selling some fine silks in the next clans. They were all friendly this time!" He laughed as he silently remembers how some clans belittled and even pushed them around for being such a small and poor clan.<br/>Shaking his head, he adverts his full attention towards Junhoo. "Yah, something's wrong?" He nudges his shoulder.</p><p>Waiting for the other one's reply, Ayeong tilts her head. </p><p>"Huh? Is there something to be worried about?" Junhoo quickly asks. Trying to change their perceptions. </p><p>Yo-Han clicks his tongue as he eyes the other man closely, furrowing his brows. "I... don't know...man. I really feel like something's bothering you" </p><p>Junhoo aggressively shooks his head, "no, nothing. If I may say, what you're doing right now IS actually bothering me" he lets out a sigh. </p><p>"And if you excuse me, I'm going to open my store now. It's really late"</p><p>-☾︎☀︎︎☽︎-</p><p>"Why am I here again?!" Junhoo shouts at the top of his lungs. His grip on his wooden fishing rod became tighter. Gritting his teeth out of frustration, he awaits for the other two's answers. Yet, it never came. Both just sat on the grassy land as they patiently wait for a signal that a fish took in their bait.</p><p>Sighing, he hungs his head down. Cursing under his breath about the state of his bakery. It was really dear to him as it is the only thing that was left from his parents and with the fact that every penny from it feeds him.</p><p>"Yah, are you THAT worried about the shop?" Yo-Han asks as he perks his head up from looking at the small river for too long. </p><p>"Of course I am!" He shouted, shooting the energetic boy a glare. Deciding that the conversation between them would lead them to nowhere, he loudly sighed. </p><p>"Dude, you're worrying over nothing! Nothing! Besides, we left the shop in the hands of Haewon" He insists only to receive a pout from the other end.</p><p>"Yo-Han's right. Haewon can do it" Ayeong joins in. Throwing him a warm smile. </p><p>"Besides, this is all for you. Cheer up!"</p><p>"For the last time, I am not worr-" </p><p>Before he could even finish his sentence, Yo-Han's wooden fishing rod suddenly shakes aggressively causing everyone to immediately be immersed at the scene. </p><p>"Y-yah! Hold the fishing rod! Hold it pabo!" Junhoo yelps, stomping his feet as he pointed at the wooden stick. "That's a big catch don't let go!"</p><p>Following orders even though he still couldn't well calculate what was going on as he was too much driven by surprise, he holds on the fishing rod. Pulling faster. With much strength, he gritted his teeth. The other two watched individually. </p><p>And with one last pull, a big fish- about an arm came trashing mid-air. </p><p>"I- I did it!"</p><p> </p><p>-☾︎☀︎︎☽︎-</p><p>"So? What should we do now?" Ayeong murmurs as she sat alone. Her two other childhood friends gazed down at her form. Yo-Han grips on his fish. His trophy for the day- he concluded.</p><p>"What should..." Yo-Han slowly speaks up, raising his right brow. Then, a grin casts on his pretty face.</p><p>A plan</p><p>"...we do?!" he continues with his excited tone, then afterwards came a yell from Junhoo. </p><p>"WHAT THE!"</p><p>Splash!</p><p>Yo-Han just pushed the poor Junhoo down the river.</p><p>"Yo-Han! You're getting it when I come up there!" Junhoo yells as he rise up to the surface. </p><p>"Ha! I'll save you some slack and jump over there chinggu!" he laughs as he quickly took off his shirt. And with no signs whatsoever, the young man jumps in. Splashing some water on Junhoo who was tired of being the victim of Yo-Han's over optimistic self.</p><p>"Yo-Han, I swear" Junhoo whispers under his breath as he wiped the water that was stings his eyes with his palm "somebody I'll really beat you up"</p><p>"Hehehe" the other snickers. "Princess! are you not going to jump in? It's already noon and the water feels nice!" He yells at the girl who was still quietly watching the two.</p><p>She couldn't explain why but seeing the two having fun was so interesting for her.</p><p>"pabo, she you want her to get wet in the heavy hanbok? Or do you want her strip?" Junhoo hisses at the other floating man. </p><p>Yo-Han formed his mouth into an "O" realizing what he had done. "Pri-</p><p>"Hmm-mm, I'm alright" she answers back; cutting Yo-Han.</p><p>The two nodded simply understanding. The two played with the water for minutes. Junhoo laughs to himself as he shyly steal some short glances towards the silent girl. It was a good idea that he played with them.</p><p>They stayed playing for longer than they expected. Soon, they decided that it was better to return to the land and talk with Ayeong since they felt guilty for leaving her alone.</p><p>Going into the land, Yo-Han still kept joking with the other male. Too much into his jokes, he accidentally slips on a rock. </p><p>"Argh!" He hisses. "that hurts like hell"</p><p>"Yah, are you alright?!" Junhoo asks sarcastically as he swallow down some laughs. </p><p>"Funny right?" Yo-Han returns the sarcasm. </p><p>"You should've been more careful" Ayeong who just walked towards the two butts in. </p><p>"Mian, mian" Yo-Han who was still sitting on the ground apologises for the worry that he just caused. </p><p>Ayeong simply sighs as she too sits down on the ground. "How is it?"</p><p>"It's probably sprained...I think" he whispers. Hissing as he looks at this ankle.</p><p>Without permission, Ayeong leans in. Hovering her hand over Yo-Han's ankle. </p><p>"W-what?" Yo-han uttered. Clueless. Meanwhile, Junhoo stood there. His mouth agape as he looks at the two.</p><p>Then, with no time in spare, a red beam of light gushed out of the young female's hand.</p><p>It was warm and soothing- Yo-Han concludes. </p><p>It took no longer than half a minute for Ayeong to pull her hand back. And once she did, the ankle that was turning purplish as seconds go by, now went into normal. As if nothing happened.</p><p>"Princess!" Yo-Han half whispered, half yelled in pure astonishment. "I almost forgot about your unnatural abilities!" he chuckles, standing up.</p><p>"Thank you! I'll be in a ton of trouble if I sprained my ankle" he stops as he motioned his ankle in a circular action. "I'm going off to the east tomorrow to trade some of our cows and sheeps with the old man" he cackles.</p><p>"Ah, but really I'm still surprised about this Ayeong-nim" Junhoo speaks up. Gaining the two's attention. "You can also see from miles away right?"</p><p>"Uhuh, if I wanted to." She answers. "Though keep it a secret again you two. Appa and Oppa strictly told me keep it between them" she continues.</p><p>Then how about- </p><p>"Hyunsik-ssi" he whispers involuntarily.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>Junhoo bits his lower lip. Looking at the right corner. "Do you plan..to tell him?" He asks. Ignoring Yo-Han's question.</p><p>For a second, A-yeong parted her lips. But, she answers. "....I am"</p><p>Feeling out of the place, Yo-Han scratches his scalp. Too annoyed. "Can't you two please spare me some slack and tell me what's going on?!"</p><p>"I'm going to get married."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"..... WHAT?!"</p><p>"Keep your voice down for goodness sake." Junhoo orders. Irritated that the topic had once again sparked up-even though it was him who started it.</p><p>"B-but...Junhoo-ahhh" Yo-Han looks over the other Male. His expression scrunched. As if it can be read as, "what are you going to do?! Didn't you like Princess?" </p><p>Junhoo aggressively sighs, "oh will you please just shut up"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yah—Hyungwon get your ass over here" Yoo Kihyun hissed at his friend as he silently gazed at a man who was obviously drunk about 5 meters away from them.</p><p>They were standing under the light of the crescent moon. Infront of them was a door leading to multiple men who were drunk as if trying to wash their problems away. Women who were trying their best to show their cleavage were also glued to them, as if they were some leeches who were ready to suck them hard. Barrels of alcohol were everywhere. Loud laughs and shouting came out from every mouth—a typical bar.</p><p>"U-hem" Hyungwon faked a cough "Kihyun, you do know that there are mission on the hall back at the city with..I don't know easier tasks?" he sighed as hooked his cloak. Masking away his features that could stop anyone from their tracks. </p><p>He had that kind of beauty that's speculating if Kihyun may say. His doe eyes rivaled any of the princesses in evry fairy tale books. His skin would make any woman feel insecure. The man also wields such gentle voice that could hide that fact that he once killed hundreds of men in a single night. He was an angel in a stranger's eyes yet was truly a lion in any way that Kihyun could Express.</p><p> </p><p>"what kind of fuckery are you still spouting about? The harder the task, the higher the prize money" Kihyun looked over him at his shoulder. A sigh soon followed. Both of them never really clicked in some circumstances. But that makes their relationship stronger in a way that's hard to explain. </p><p>Though both of them knew that fact, neither would say that aloud. </p><p>Well, pride is the strongest sin as some may say.</p><p>"But why? I'd rather sleep right now to be—"</p><p>"Is that him?" he cuts him through</p><p>"you wouldn't even let me finish would you?" He sighed looking down at him disgustingly. After a second, Hyunwon started following Kihyun's gaze. Nodding he whispered, thinking hard at the description, "a guy almost 6ft tall, bald and..."</p><p>"Has two golden teeth" Kihyun finished </p><p>"alright, let's go" he was about to take a step but was stopped when Hyungwon abruptly pulled him back. </p><p>Pissed, Kihyun glared at him "what is it now?"</p><p>"A plan. Don't tell you're going to attack without hatching one" </p><p>"we don't need one when you got me"<br/>He confidently placed a smug on his face. There it was again, his undeniably  high confidence that leaves Hyungwon in a sighing state. Could he just be humble even for a second?  </p><p>"Only if only you can be humble" hyungwon spoke under his breath. To his surprise, Kihyun was able to make out his words even though it was close to inaudible.</p><p>Hyungwon shook his head, "look, if you wanted to go and make a ruckus then that's fine, you go and I'll go away" he turns his back on his companion as he started walking.  "besides, our customer specifically told us to be quiet as possible when killing him. If you want the old man to teach you some lesson for 5 straight hours then you be you." </p><p>Defeated, Kihyun walked towards Hyungwon's retreating form. Muttering some curses under his breath.</p><p>They walked farther in the dark alleyway as they quietly gazed at the drunken men. Surveying for a whole while, Kihyun noticed the familiar bandana that was embedded with the famous red dragon that some customer wore.</p><p>"looks like some of the soldiers of the Sohn Sect are staying here" </p><p>"....that's because they just won over this land" Hyunwgon nonchalantly answered.</p><p>For a decade, Yoo Kihyun and Chae Hyungwon had been travelling high and low lands seeking and doing missions in an exchange of rewards that's worth their effort. After just a year and a half of travelling, their name travelled more than they did. </p><p>"A male child not younger than 9 wields great swordmanship and has fingers like claws and is accompanied by a another 9 year old male who wields immense speed and eyes that can see through the long field immersed under the full moon and killed over 200 men in one night——people called them MOON SLAYERS" —is what they often hear from strangers.</p><p>Though the two of them never really called themselves, "moon slayers". For them, they're just normal people who wants nothing but gold. Mountain of golds. </p><p>"That drunkard—it's been three hours since he began drinking. What a good for nothing—</p><p>"Shh!" Hyungwon covered Kihyun's mouth with his hands as he felt two presence walk towards the dark alleyway that they had been hiding to.</p><p>Kihyun slowly removed his friend's hand and gave him a soft nod, indicating that he got the information. Slowly and with not a single noise, the two further hid into the shadows. </p><p>"tch, it's been over 4 months and this fucking wound isn't heald yet. Fucking annoying. I really hate that Han Sect. Those barbarics. Tch fucking cavemen" A bearded man hissed at his accompany. </p><p>"that's your fault for not following the orders of His Majesty" </p><p>"Ha! "Majesty"? That man is not a royal anymore, keep calling him that and you'll annoy the hell out of me" the bearded man answered as he arranged his red dragon bandana</p><p>"Red dragon? So they're from the Sohn Sect?" Kihyun whispered as she stared quietly.</p><p>"Sohn Sect? Pfft. what's with the complicated drama?" Hyungwon snickered. </p><p>"then let's visit the "healer". I heard that he was last seen on this town" the other soldier spoke up. </p><p>"Healer?" Both Byul and Mihyuk grasp not expecting that two soldiers' conversation would be this interesting. </p><p>"Isn't that just rumour?" The bearded man sighed, obviously annoyed at his partner's childishness </p><p>"Wouldn't hurt to try and find him, yes?" The smaller soldier smirked as he walked away, entering the bar. The bearded soldier followed without any complain.</p><p>Seeing that the coast is clear, Kihyun raised a brow. "Yah, did you hear that?" </p><p>"Definitely did" Hyungwon smirked, "a healer? There's more people like us who has unexplained abilities? Now that's something new"</p><p>"Wanna pay him a visit?"</p><p>"Yah, we're not even sure if this healer is true or just a plain rumor" </p><p>"Weren't we just a rumor too?" He retorted.</p><p>"But—tsk you win. Let's try finding him tomorrow. Let's just finish our job first" his curiosity cant lie. It was the first time they'd encounter someone with the same unexplained abilities. </p><p>Kihyun nodded, a smile crept through his face. </p><p>Yet it only got wider when she saw  a 6ft tall man, exiting the bar. "That drunkard finally finished" </p><p>Hyungwon didn't even had time to grasp what his companion had said. Before he knew it, Kihyun was now infront of the man.</p><p>A smirk carefully was planted on his adorned face.</p><p>Their mission starts now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>